


Black Water

by ciscoscaitlin



Series: in every universe [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Cisco, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 17:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin
Summary: He knew that she wouldn’t understand the way he wanted her to. But one day she would, he’d find a way to make her understand. And she’d stand by his side, like she always did.





	Black Water

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a reverse of instead of Caitlin’s journey to darkness, what if it was Cisco who turned dark? 
> 
> Fic inspired by Black Water by Of Monsters and Men.

Cisco sucked in a deep breath, eyes rolling into the back of his head as the feeling of pure pleasure consumed his body.

Hips shook. 

Fists clenched in the sheets. 

Her withered body underneath him, clawing desperately at his back. 

“_Fuck_.”

He collapsed against her, face buried deep in her neck, inhaling the salty scent of her sweaty skin. He kissed it gently. 

“Cisco…” 

He forced his head up to look at her face, admiring the soft blush on her cheeks and the hint of sweat on her forehead. Her lashes were fluttered half closed, chest panting heavy as she caught her breath. He stroked her cheeks, brushing away the strands of hair that plastered to her skin. 

Her eyes opened, focusing on his face in her post-orgasmic rush. She smiled at him, her hand squeezing on his bicep. 

His girlfriend was a fucking _ goddess_. 

Cisco smirked, stealing one last kiss from her salty lips and collapsed on the bed next to her. 

She wiggled on her side, resting a hand on his chest and tracing the soft skin with her fingers. “Any reason you woke me up for a spontaneous rendezvous in the early hours of the morning?”

He turned on his side, his face inches away from hers. “I couldn’t sleep, and you were just lying there looking irresistibly delicious in just my shirt.”

She giggled when he kissed her slowly, taking his sweet time. 

“I love you, Cisco,” she whispered, circling patterns over his heart. 

“I love you, _ Caitlin._” 

She’s silent for a while, but even in the dark he could see the slight furrow between her brows. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Cisco opened his mouth, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Caitlin had been so patient with him. She’d been there when he’d gotten the call that the man… the man who had _ murdered _ his brother was being released on early probation on the grounds of good behaviour, acquitting what should have been a life sentence. 

She’d been there at the hearing, where he’d been the one forced to voice his own pain and anguish on behalf of his family to five strangers. 

Only for him to be ignored. 

The man released as a ‘changed’ man, who’d made one drunken mistake and was a good family man, raised in a wholesome community with his 2.5 white picket fence. 

Caitlin had held his hand when his own family had looked at him in disappointment when they’d felt he hadn’t expressed his grievance enough. 

When they’d felt he’d somehow failed Dante. 

Cisco realised then and there that the wrong son had died that day. 

He sucked in a breath, stroking her ear with his thumb. She’d been truly amazing to him, and he desperately wanted to be honest with her. To let all the emotions flood from him so he could finally feel free and weightless. 

But he wasn’t sure if he was ready to let go of the rage and vengeance that had consumed him, it ate away at him everyday, swallowing him whole. 

It almost served as a motivation to seek the justice his brother deserved, for his family. 

For him. 

The feelings had unlocked something inside of him that he’d suppressed, a darkness that stained his heart. 

Cisco didn’t want to push the feelings away any longer, he’d developed the sudden urgency to embrace them. 

“Cisco?” Caitlin whispered, cupping his cheek with her palm.

He knew that she wouldn’t understand the way he wanted her to. 

“Maybe not tonight, I just want to hold you.” 

But one day she would, he’d find a way to make her understand. 

Caitlin smiled, lightly pushing him back on the bed and resting her cheek against his chest, her hand over his heart. 

And she’d stand by his side, like she always did. 

  
  
  



End file.
